beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah
“Humans aren’t difficult to control. A little sex, a few well chosen herbs and wine and they become docile-“ a soft, almost girlish voice interrupted him from another side of the curved table some seats from his own. “I would not be so sure. You underestimate the resilience of humans, especially females. You’ve taken away her choice, that changes her from a domesticated cat to a bengal tiger. I suggest you watch her very, very carefully.” Sarah regarded those around her in the darkened room, tight spirals hugging her sand-colored face and her dark eyes unreadable in the shadows. *Image artist is 17dreams Background Sarah was born in 974 as Benat-Allah and she was the daughter of Abu Mansoor Nizar al-Aziz Billah, the fifth Caliph of the Fatimids. Her mother was her father’s Christian consort, known only as ‘Al-‘Azīzah’. Kept as a quiet secret of the royal family, Benat-Allah grew up in Ciaro until the age of fourteen. Her husband, whom she’d been betrothed to since her birth, wanted her to be beautiful forever and turned her himself. Benat-Allah didn’t grow a day more than fourteen, though her eyes often times betrayed her age, especially after come decades of living. Eventually her husband died and Benat-Allah carefully maneuvered herself out of any public attention. This was in 1134. In 1340, ‘Sarah’ became a member of the Council of Ages, a very powerful vampire Council in Russia that ruled that a defense would eventually be needed against the wizarding world. While Sarah disagreed with the solution to this, the Council ruled against her, the newest member, and began their hunt. Until the destruction of the Council, Sarah continued as a member. Often times she was overruled, however her wisdom and comprehension of humanity was well respected in the Council. After the destruction of the Council by Rothai, Sarah spent much time in hiding due to fear of the vampire. Once it was verified that one of the world’s oldest vampires was dead, Sarah reemerged and has, off and on, tried to reorganize a Council. Despite often times being at odds with the old one, she recognizes the importance of having a power to keep the most powerful vampires in line. One of Sarah’s aliases in the mortal world has been Abiyah Balaban. Personality page for this image.]]When Sarah was turned, she didn’t lose her compassion or capacity for sympathy and love. While filled with resentfulness and bloodlust for the first ten or so years of her new life, eventually Sarah evened out and rarely needs human blood. Mostly she feeds on animals and feels content with this position in her life. She’s dedicated herself to trying to undo the harm that’s been done by the Council. Relationships Romantic Other than her late husband, who she was betrothed to, Sarah had few romantic encounters beyond dabbling and purely physical relationships, up until she became involved with Dmitrii, the head of the Council of Ages. Children Sarah never had children. Though, she has turned six mortals into vampires. In a way, these are her children. Family While the number of siblings and half siblings Sarah has is unknown, her mother was Al-Azizah and her father was Abu Mansoor Nizar al-Aziz Billah. Her father was the fifth Caliph of the Fatimids and her mother had been his Christian consort. Played By This character is played by Lilly. Category:Vampire Category:Lilly's Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:DeviantArt Artist Featured Category:Female